mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
WoodenToaster
WoodenToaster and Glaze are two pseudonyms used by a British brony musician. He prefers to be called Glaze, 23:10 but is more widely-known by his YouTube account name WoodenToaster, which started out as a random video game handle and has no particular pony or music connection. 30:09 His OC pony is female because he dislikes the stallions' blocky design. __TOC__ Overview In the fandom, he is primarily active as a composer of instrumental pieces of electronic music, but he does occasionally provide vocals for a song. He has increasingly collaborated with other musicians, usually focusing more on the instrumental parts of a song than on the vocal component (that was the division of labor for "Love Me Cheerilee", for instance 38:09). He is among the most remixed composers of the fandom. He first burst onto the brony scene in May 2011 with a remix of an unrelated song by Renard using very brief clips from the show (see below). He also cites Renard as one of the major influences on his musical style. 28:17 His favorite pony overall is Carrot Top, his favorite among the main characters is Rarity. 44:58 He participated in the Massive Smile project in April 2012. Selection of musical pieces Avast Fluttershy's Ass WoodenToaster's first bit of pony music is a remix of the 2008 song "Avast Your Ass" by Kitsune^2. The pony version joins a long tradition of remixes of this song which take a couple of very short snippets of an unrelated soundtrack, string them together and change their pitch so they match Renard's melody. In WoodenToaster's case, the dominant (but not only) "snippet" is Fluttershy saying "yay", from the episode Sonic Rainboom. The song passed a million views around April 21, 2012, twice those of the Renard original. A remix by TheBaffMan has proven almost as popular, with about 1,188,000 views to the original's 1,191,000 as of July 22, 2012. The song was originally uploaded under the name "Avast Fluttershy's Ass", but WoodenToaster changed it to the "more British" spelling in early 2012. The title was changed several times in rapid succession in summer and autumn 2012; as of February 26, 2013, the song is called "Avast Fluttershy's Quarter Slot". Rainbow Factory "Rainbow Factory" was an entry for the sixth installment of the Toast Beard competition; it came in second to an early version of "Rainbow's Blood" by Interrobang Pie. The theme was "Where do rainbows really come from?". The idea to "take a darker tone" than usual for a pony song, and parts of the melody, were inspired by the theme for the film Beyond Re-Animator WoodenToaster had watched the night before composing the song. 44:13 The song's lyrics are not explicit, but suggest that Cloudsdale is not all it seems. The titular rainbow factory is said to be a place "where your fears and horrors come true". It later inspired the fanfic Rainbow Factory. Glaze ''lov''es me! did you know glaze loves me becuase....I WANNA BE WITH HIM NOT YOU HE'S MINE!!! References Category:Musicians Category:Fan music